TNA / Impact Wrestling Alumni
2002–2003 * 2002 - Steve Corino - Released from contract. * 2002 - Ricky Steamboat - Contract expired * 2002 - August 7, 2002 - Ken Shamrock - Left company after losing the NWA World Heavyweight Championship * November 2002 - Syxx-Pac - Left company because he didn't like Vince Russo * 2003 - EZ Money - Retired * 2003 - Alexis Laree Left company on good terms. * 2003 - Big Van Vader - Left to resume wrestling in Japan * August 2003 - Mike Sanders - Released from contract. 2004–2005 * 2004 - Violent J - Short-term contract expired. * 2004 - Don Callis - Quietly departed from TNA after being offered a job in international trade. * 2004 - Vampiro - Released in order to return to Mexico. * 2004 - Shaggy 2 Dope - Short-term contract expired. * February 25, 2004 - Teddy Hart - Released after the restaurant fight incident with CM Punk. * February 25, 2004 - CM Punk - Fired after getting into a fight with Teddy Hart in a restaurant (It was eventually broken up by Sabu.) * February 26, 2004 - Julio Dinero - Released after CM Punk was fired. * March 2004 - Sinn - Contract expired * March 31, 2004 - Sting - Short-term contract expired. Later Returned. * July 30, 2004 - Chad Collyer - Released following the end of the Elite Guard storyline. * December 2004 - Randy Savage - Released after he was denied a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. * 2005 - Mikey Batts - Released from contract * 2005 - Diamond Dallas Page - Released from contract. * 2005 - Johnny B. Badd - Retired. * 2005 - Dusty Rhodes - Waited out the rest of his contract after he resigned from the booking team. * 2005 - Roddy Piper - Fired after he cut a shoot promo defaming Vince Russo. * January 16, 2005 - Scott Hall - Contract expired. * April 2005 - Dustin Rhodes - Contract expired; he decided not to renew it. * April 20, 2005 - Kid Kash - Released after months of criticizing the company. * December 2005 - Sonny Siaki - Contract expired; he decided not to renew it, leaving the company on good terms. 2006–2007 * 2006 - Jerrelle Clark - Released from contract. * February 12, 2006 - Apolo / El Leon - Released after he no-showed TNA Final Resolution 2006. * April 2006 - Bob Armstrong - Contract expired. * April 2006 - Roderick Strong - Released from contract. * May 2006 - Jeff Hardy - Released after he no-showed several pay-per-views; later returned. * October 2006 - Moody Melendez / Hector Melendez - Left TNA because he felt that the pay raise he was offered was not sufficient to make up for his increased duties. * October 5, 2006 - Larry Zbyszko - Fired for unknown reasons. * 2007 - Bob Backlund - Released from contract. * 2007 - Andrew Martin - Released when it was believed he was taking steroids; TNA was being investigated by United States Congress at the time. * May 7, 2007 - Austin Starr / Austin Aries - Released for "bad attitude" after being made to tape vignettes on a day he believed to be a day off. * June 2007 - Konnan - Left TNA because he felt he was being racially discriminated when TNA management said that they would help pay for his hip replacement surgery, but did not. * August 2007 - Jerry Lynn - Requested and received release * August 15, 2007 - Basham - Released from contract. * August 15, 2007 - Damaja - Released from contract. * October 10, 2007 - Shane Douglas - Released from contract. * October 29, 2007 - Jeff Jarrett - Left company following the death of his wife to spend time with his family. Later Returned * October 30, 2007 Solofa Fatu Junior Fatu Released due to he and TNA management failing to reach an agreement about a pay raise. * November 25, 2007 - Leticia Cline - Released * December 2007 - Ron Killings - Worked out a deal for his release from the company. 2008 * 2008 - Ms. Payton Banks - Left company after storyline with Robert Roode ended. * 2008 - Black Reign - Released from contract * March 2008 - Judas Mesias - Released from contract * March 7, 2008 - Raven - Released from contract * July 7, 2008 - Father James Mitchell - Released from contract. * October 9, 2008 - Karen Angle - Left company as details of her divorce from Kurt Angle became public; felt she needed to spend more time with her family. * November 13, 2008 - Christian Cage - Contract expired. 2009 * 2009 - Shiek Abdul Bashir - Released after Jeff Jarrett stepped down from his role as Vice President. * January 2009 - Petey Williams - Contract expired; TNA decided not to renew it. * February 20, 2009 - Sonjay Dutt - Left TNA after his contract expired due to he and TNA management being unable to come to terms on a new deal. * April 30, 2009 - Roxxi / Roxxi Laveaux - Released after getting into a backstage altercation with Rhaka Khan. * July 2009 - Rudy Charles - Contract expired. * September 3, 2009 - Angelina Love / Angel Williams / Released due to visa issues. * September 15, 2009 - Jim Cornette - Contract expired; he also did not like being on the creative team with Vince Russo and Ed Ferrara. * October 2009 - Booker T - Contract expired. * October 2009 - Sharmell - Released when her husband's contract expired. * October 1, 2009 - Rhaka Khan - Released from contract * November 10, 2009 - Sojourner Bolt - Released from contract * December 17, 2009 - Lauren Brooke - Left TNA to focus on her job with the Golf Channel. 2010 * January 21, 2010 - Raisha Saeed - Requested and received release * February 3, 2010 - Scott D'Amore - Released so he could focus on his efforts with Maximum Pro Wrestling. * February 10, 2010 - Bobby Lashley - Released so he could focus on his MMA career. Later returned. * March 4, 2010 - Traci Brooks - Released from contract. * March 5, 2010 - Sean Morley - Left company after learning that TNA's move to Monday nights would conflict with his plans to concurrently wrestle for CMLL in Mexico. * March 22, 2010 - Awesome Kong - Requested her release for personal / monetary reasons; she also disliked the changed in TNA's management. Later returned to the company. * March 29, 2010 - Jerry Sags - Released following an incident at a TNA function where Spike TV executives were present; details were not made public. * March 29, 2010 - Brian Knobbs - Released following an incident at a TNA function where Spike TV executives were present; details were not made public. * April 30, 2010 - Bubba the Love Sponge - Fired for making disparaging comments on the Haiti relief project on Twitter and for a series of heated confrontations with Awesome Kong. * June 15, 2010 - Scott Hall - Released due to legal problems. * June 15, 2010 - Syxx-Pac - Released after he was diagnosed with Hepatitis C. * June 30, 2010 - Ed Ferrera - Left company. * August 19, 2010 - Homicide - Was granted his release; he had been requesting his release for over a year. * August 19, 2010 - Tomko - Released after a long period of inactivity. * August 23, 2010 - The Sandman - Released after he no-showed an iMPACT! taping. * August 26, 2010 - Tony Mamaluke - Released with the rest of the Full Blooded Italians. * November 11, 2010 - Lacey Von Erich - Left TNA on good terms. * November 18, 2010 - Raven - Released from contract * December 29, 2010 - Taylor Wilde - Contract expired 2011 * January 2011 - Kevin Nash - Granted release after being contacted by WWE about a new contract. * January 11, 2011 - Dr. Stevie - Left company on good terms with Vince Russo and Terry Taylor. * April 21, 2011 - Jay Lethal - Parted ways with the company after the Lockdown pay-per-view. * June 5, 2011 - Mick Foley - Requested and received release. * August 20, 2011 - Matt Hardy - Released after he was arrested for a DWI. Later returned. 2012 * May 11, 2012 - Ric Flair - Fired for alleged "contract tampering". * August 22, 2012 - Devon - Released from contract. 2013 * July 3, 2013 - Joey Ryan - Contract expired 2014 * October 12, 2014 - Bully Ray - Contract expired * October 12, 2014 - Devon - Contract expired * Date Unknown - Rob Terry - Released from contract 2015 * Date Unknown - Rampage Jackson - Contract expired * April 1, 2015 - Garett Bischoff - Contract expired * April 15, 2015 - Taz - Released from contract * April 16, 2015 - Sanada - Released when TNA and Wrestle-1 ended partnership * April 2015 - Hector Guerrero - Spanish Announce Team No Longer With TNA * April 2015 - Willie Urbina - Spanish Announce Team No Longer With TNA * June 2015 - Gunner - TNA Wrestler Finished With The Company, Thanks Fans and TNA Talent * June 2015 - Sam Shaw - Another Talent Appears to Be Finished with TNA * July 2015 - MVP - Released from contract 2016 * 2016 - Awesome Kong - Released * 2016 - Tigre Uno 2017 * 2017 - Drew Galloway - Contract Expired * 2017 - Matt Hardy - Contract Expired * 2017 - Jeff Hardy - Contract Expired * 2017 - Reby Hardy - Contract Expired * 2017 - Maria - Contract Expired * 2017 - Mike Bennett - Contract Expired * 2017 - Jade - Contract Expired 2018 Died while under contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * Curt Hennig * Mike Lockwood * Jerry Tuite * Chris Candido